Neko to Oniguiri no Ai
by airin-chan
Summary: Es un KYORU. LEMMON. Espero que os guste! Cap.1: Sentimientos


**1. Sentimientos**

Ella avanzaba por un pasillo oscuro... oía un sonido de lamento, esa voz... Kyo! Sin duda estaba llorando, y al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró al muchacho de espaldas, tirado en el suelo. La luz se encontraba apagada, lo que daba a la situación un atisbo de tinieblas.

La chica corrió al encuentro de su amado neko, necesitaba saber qué le pasaba. Kyo permanecía con la cabeza agachada, y sus cabellos anaranjados caían tapando sus ojos. Tan solo eran visibles dos gemelos ríos de lágrimas.

Tooru: " Kyo! Kyo, estas bien?"

Kyo hacía ademán de hablar, pero no se oían sus palabras. Tooru se acercó un poco más, con esperanza de oír la causa de aquello.

Kyo: " Tooru... yo..."

El gato alzó la mirada hacia la chica, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos hacia ella. Ambos cuerpos se iban acercando hasta que él le susurró lo siguiente al oído.

Kyo: " ... necesito que me quieras, Tooru. Yo... te amo..."

Sus rostros se iban acercando, iban abrazándose poco a poco mientras sus bocas estaban a punto de alcanzarse, cuando...

Había vuelto a pasar. Otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con él? Ni idea; ya había perdido la cuenta, pues su sueño se había repetido infinidad de veces.

Tooru abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. Era una de esas calurosas noches de verano, en las que no hacía frío ni mucho menos, y su ventana permanecía abierta de par en par, esperando que entrara alguna extraviada brisa, olvidada por el invierno.

Pero en el aire no había el más mínimo movimiento, y la chica se acurrucó entre las sábanas una vez más, intentando conciliar el sueño. Su mirada quedó fija en las estrellas, aquellos brillantes diamantes que no dejaban de oscilar en el horizonte, resplandeciendo con todo su esplendor. Ella también quería ser como ellas, en cierto modo, las envidiaba. Tener aquel poder de atraer la mirada de todo el mundo, sin excepción; poseer la mirada de Kyo.

Al tiempo que aquel último nombre volaba por su mente, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar rehusando sus sentimientos, mintiendo a todo el mundo, mintiéndose a sí misma?

Por un lado estaba Yuki. Tooru sabía que éste no aprobaría una supuesta relación con el gato ni en broma. Por otro lado, Kagura. En este aspecto, la bola de arroz no quería ni pensarlo. A Kagura le gustaba Kyo, y la conciencia de Tooru no le permitiría interponerse entre los dos. Por último, el propio Kyo.

Kyo... cada vez que oía ese nombre se sonrojaba, y se volvía mucho más atolondrada que de costumbre. Tenía miedo de no ser correspondida, pues no solo le gustaba, había acabado enamorándose de él, y eso ella lo sabía.

Otra vuelta más. Y otra. No eran ni las tres de la mañana y parecía imposible conseguir dormirse. Decidió levantarse y dar un paseo nocturno. No soportaba esa situación de insomnio.

De modo que salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, con sumo cuidado de no pisar alguna tabla de madera que pudiera crujir, o de tirar alguna cosa al andar a tientas. Una vez fuera, paró un instante frente a la habitación del pelinaranja, suspiró dulcemente y continuó su camino.

Se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto para relajarse. Qué menos que tumbarse en el lugar donde su ser más querido pasaba casi todo su tiempo, éste era el momento ideal para disfrutar un poco de poder estar allí.

Salió al exterior sin más ropa de la que llevaba: una camiseta sin mangas rosada, y unos shorts azul marino. De todas formas no hacía fresco, y comprobó encantada que la temperatura exterior era muy agradable.

Subió la escalera que daba al tejado, felizmente, hasta que, al llegar a la cima se dio un buen susto: allí estaba él, tumbado en el tejado, placidamente dormido. Tooru dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa, pero no había nada que lograra perturbar el sueño del neko.

En un principio tenía claro que debía bajar, y se dispuso a hacerlo cuando lo pensó más detenidamente: Kyo estaba dormido, por lo tanto, qué tenía de malo quedarse?

Era muy tentador. Finalmente, decidió quedarse. Se acercó poco a poco al chico: se notaba que éste también debía de haber tenido calor, puesto que solo llevaba una camiseta y unos boxers.

La muchacha se tumbó junto a Kyo, y observó detenidamente los rasgos del chico. Desde su pelo del color del cielo a atardecer, sus intensos ojos habitualmente llenos de expresividad, que ahora descansaban en su pose más relajada, enmarcados en las pestañas más bonitas que había visto nunca. La piel morena del muchacho, sus fuertes brazos, ... amaba cada pare, cada detalle...

Rozó su mejilla. Era tan cálido... se acercó más. Esta vez podía percibir bien su olor. Se acercó un poco más, mientras el corazón se le escapaba por la boca. En esta ocasión sentía su respiración, tan relajada e imperturbable, y tan frágil a su vez... solo un poco más...

Se quedó ensimismada en sus labios cuando fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente: si tan solo pudiera besarlo, ... pero le daba miedo despertarlo. Permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que inclinó su rostro hacia el neko, cada vez más.

Tooru: "Kyo..."

Finalmente, los labios de Tooru se juntaron con los de Kyo en un casto beso. Con temor a despertarlo, la chica se alejó rápidamente, y sonrió satisfecha al haber logrado su hazaña.

Tooru: "Si tan solo sintieras lo mismo por mí..."

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste.**


End file.
